Wonderlust
''Wonderlust ''is an American psychological fantasy-drama television series that debuted on Fox on January 21, 2019. It is loosely based off Lewis Carroll’s Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, taking place in the aforementioned location, albeit a more fractured and twisted version. The series works similarly to an anthology, having the same cast of characters with the main leads being different every season. The leads from past seasons don’t disappear from the story entirely, rather becoming recurring characters or having less of a major role instead. Series overview Wonderlust ''takes place in a darker, more twisted and fractured version of Wonderland, an underworld located below the real world where almost nothing makes sense, time isn’t definite and you grow insane the longer you stay. In the beginning, four people with such strong internal negative energy, created due to drastic and traumatic events in their lives, coalesced and formed Wonderland. These four people, or Alices as they were called (named after Alice Liddell, one of these four people) were worshipped by all the creatures and individuals created along with Wonderland. Even after their death as they succumbed to Wonderland’s insanity, they were deemed as gods. Groups of people argued over which Alice philosophy they stuck to the most, and this rivalry and hatred grew and grew until there were numerous wars, leading to all of Wonderland being split into four kingdoms; the Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Kingdoms, each one representing and worshipping a specific Alice. From that point, anyone from the real world who can open up a Looking Glass and enter Wonderland due to their negative energy is called an Alice. The only way an Alice can return home is by letting go of their past experiences and turning their negative emotions into positive ones, reversing the direction of Looking Glasses. '''Season 1 (2019-)' Following a nasty breakup and getting fired from her job, 25-year-old Loretta Wilde takes Maisie and Rowan Garcia, her step-niece and nephew out on the road after a particularly bad incident with their abusive father. Driving with nowhere to go and all feeling hurt inside, their negative energy opens up a Looking Glass and whisks them away to Wonderland. Accompanied by Mono, a rogue and an outcast with no affiliation to any kingdom, the season focuses on their three separate goals; Maisie wants to go back home, Rowan wants to explore all of Wonderland and Loretta, a former journalist, wants to gather up all information on the ’Dark Curse’ that cursed Wonderland a few years back. Cast Main * Allie Bertram as Loretta Wilde, a 25-year-old former journalist and newspaper writer before getting fired. * TBA as Maisie Garcia, Loretta’s 11-year-old step-niece. * TBA as Rowan Garcia, Loretta’s 16-year-old step-nephew. * Dylan O'Brien as Mono, an outcast with no affiliation to any kingdom who assists Loretta and the Garcias. Recurring The Four Rulers The four elected rulers of the four kingdoms. * Ashley Johnson as Queen Rosalyn Hart, the queen of the Red Kingdom. She used to be a feisty, yet compassionate and naive swordswoman before the death of her fiancé, causing her to become delusional and insane, distracting herself with fancy dresses and parties, since they remind her of her wedding, the day her fiancé died. She’s arguably the nicest ruler and interacts with the main leads the most. * TBA as King Sapphir Adamante, the king of the Blue Kingdom. * Jamie Chung as Queen TBA Trefoil, the queen of the Green Kingdom. She’s a diplomat, strict, no-nonsense and with no tolerance for entertainment, art or anything of the like. * TBA as King TBA, the king of the Yellow Kingdom.